disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Termites and Ninjalinos
'Termites and Ninjalinos '''is the 37th episode of Season 14. Summary Catboy uses termites from the Pridelands to play a silly prank on Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos, but when his prank goes too far, the PJ Masks must bring the termites back to the Pridelands before all in Disney Junior Town is left with nothing but sawdust. Plot The episode begins at night where the PJ Masks are stopping Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos from stealing prank toys and gag stuff. As Catboy uses his super cat jump to reach Night Ninja, Night Ninja holds out his hand to Catboy only to give him a bad shock when he pressed a buzzer on Night Ninja's hand, and he fell right on a whoopie cushion. Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos laughed at Catboy as he turned red with anger and embarrassment and growled at them, just as Owlette and Fish Boy rushed towards him and calm him down. Then, while Night Ninja was distracted by how Catboy sat on the whoopie cushion, an invisible Gekko steals the prank and gag toys away from him and his Ninjalinos as he met up with his friends and turned visible again. Frustrated, Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos went away and left, leaving the PJ Masks to shout hooray after saving the day in the night, again. The next morning, in the Pridelands, Connor was relaxing and sipping Swahili fruit juice while rocking in his hammock in Hakuna Matata Falls with the Lion Guard after an exhausting night stopping Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos, but he still wasn't very happy about last night. Kion notices the frown on his friend's face and asks him what was wrong as Connor explains to him that Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos have humiliated him by using a buzzer and a whoopie cushion, just to make a fool out of him. But putting on a determined face, Connor gets up from his hammock and swears that he will get back at them for pulling pranks on him. Kion tells him that just because he's upset about Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos pranking him, doesn't really mean he should get back at them with some other prank because all of that doesn't matter anymore. Connor guessed Kion was right, but what he said didn't make him feel better at all. Just then, Ono flies to Kion and exclaims that termites are eating the elephants' trees, and it's causing them to fall down! Kion and Connor follow Ono to Kilio Valley where some of the trees are already eaten by the termites and the elephants were panicking as one of trees begins to fall onto one of them, but Besthe pushes him out of them just in time. Kion turns to bunga, who was getting a tummyache from eating too many termites, and looking up to Ono, orders him to get the aardwolves to help them get the termites out of Kilio Valley while Connor helps calm down the elephants, and starts secretly collecting termites in a jar. Whatever he was gonna do with them, is not gonna be good. When Ono comes back with the aardwolves, the pack begins eating all the termites in one gulp, leaving Connor amused at how they eat them at top speed. After the last termite was gone, Ma Tembo thanks the Lion Guard, Connor, and the aardwolves for getting rid of the termites. Connor tells them that it was their pleasure to help them while he hid the jar of termites behind his back. Then suddenly, Connor's iDisney rings as he pulls it out and reads a message from Captain Jake saying that Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos are back. As he puts his iDisney back in his pocket, Connor says his goodbye and runs off, after saying that duty in Disney Junior Town calls. After Connor left, Kion and Fuli exchange looks of suspicion, thinking that their human friend is up to something. Later, nightfall comes and the four kids transformed into the PJ Masks, then they head to their headquarters and Gekko picks the Gekko Mobile. But just before the PJ Masks could get to the green HQ, Catboy stops to pick up the termite jar while his friends were looking at each other with questioning looks. Then, giving them an innocent grin without using his Cheshire Cat power, he runs to the elevator to get to the Gekko Mobile first before they could ask why he has the jar of termites, but he already went down as Gekko shrugs and he, Owlette, and Fish Boy went down to meet Catboy in the Gecko Mobile. When they were on it, they fastened their seat belts, and Gekko drives the Gecko Mobile into the waters and out of HQ. While Gekko drove, Catboy uses his cat ears to hear Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos laughing and Owlette uses her owl eyes to spot them at the museum. As the PJ Masks arrived at the museum, they went inside to find Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos in the main room. While Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy confront them but Catboy uses his Cheshire Cat power to disappear behind them, luckily they didn't notices him gone while they were talking to Night Ninja. Behind one of the columns, Catboy opens the lid of the jar and snickers as he pours the termites into one of Night Ninja's Ninjalinos's ninja suits and then suddenly, the Ninjalino was hopping like mad as he felt the termites bite him inside his suit! Then, Catboy disappears behind another column and pours in more termites into the next Ninjalino and he too started jumping as he felt termites in his pants, too! Gekko, Owlette, and Fish Boy looked at each other with shocked and confused looks as they watched the Ninjalinos jumping and hopping like crazy just as Night Ninja began jumping and hopping too, and he starts scratching as he too had termites crawling inside him too! Just then, Catboy appears and laughs at the sight of Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos jumping and hopping, but then quickly shuts his mouth as he saw the slight suspicious looks on his friends faces. Trivia * TBA Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 14 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes that need images